


The Road He Weaved

by ceribere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn invades personal space, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Niflheim prince au, Prince!Prompto, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceribere/pseuds/ceribere
Summary: It is said Iedolas Aldercapt wanted a son. An ‘heir’ to the throne of the Niflheim Empire. But with reclining age, the possibility of him pursuing that goal became impossible, a distant dream. Thus, looking upon the Head Researcher of his army Verstael Besithia during his research was he bestowed a clone, Prompto, from his own genetics, to mould into the Emperor's very image. After 20 years of isolated life and preparation for his inheritance, is Prompto granted freedom from his home.Only to travel to Insomnia upon the agreement of a treaty, and to meet Noctis Lucis Caelum. Yet there is more to be had than simple negotiations.





	The Road He Weaved

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are relatively short, and introduce the story! The rest of them will be much longer!! Hope you guys enjoy my rendition of the Niff Prince Prompto AU. It was crafted by me and my amazing friend <3

Silence gravitated amidst the chamber of the Lucian throne.

Nothing but distant echoes from a bustling city surrounded the two within, clinging to silence. Until the televised advertisements on great screens, and car horns from afar stirred Noctis from his quietness and contemplations, and he bowed to the King seated before him. He was met with solemn regard, only softened at the time their eyes met. 

It was a gentle touch rarely seen from his guardian, something that for a fleeting second, reminded him he was not only standing before the King but his Father as well. If only for a moment. Before a stalwart expression befitting a King replaced it. Both palms clung over the armrests, with a subtle tenseness to them that, at the time Noctis couldn’t help but notice.

Both of them were on edge, and for good reason.

It was the day after Niflheim’s own Chancellor, namely Ardyn Izunia, had approached the throne with nary a speck of fear in his eyes, and offered peace between their opposing nations. At the behest of course, of signing a treaty within the halls of the Citadel two weeks from then, with all media’s eyes on their exploits. 

Granted, that between the prestigious Emperor and King of Lucis, their sons attended for political matters and perhaps gained experience. Which in retrospect, became an utter shock to the Lucian rulers. That the Niff’s had a Prince of their own, one in which had never been mentioned, nor seen before.

Noctis couldn’t believe it or rather, refused to wholly admit the enemy held another noble among them capable of joining the bloody fray. Related to that heartless cretin of an Emperor.

It was a short duration after the Chancellor’s departure from the capital, that his Father sought out any data that might’ve been registered about this ‘Prince of Niflheim’, asking the same questions, but alas through the night, nothing was brought up. It was ultimately fruitless to peruse the archives, so he and the King both chose to await the day of their foe’s inevitable arrival.

And whoever the supposed son of Iedolas Aldercapt was, Noctis knew, if relations meant anything that they were both enemies. For the meantime at least, until the armistice was properly fulfilled. It’s why his Father called upon him so abruptly in the dawn (much to his displeasure of being awoken by Ignis), to straighten out the ends that had yet to be confronted. So they spoke.

“Your Majesty,” Noctis eventually drawled out, indifferent within his approach but readily looked the King in the eyes.

“My son,” Regis started. As opposed to formal greetings he for once, addressed him by blood.

“I ask that in these times, you remain cautious of our foes,” Regis paused, and Noctis could see the man searching beyond his gaze, “It is important to mention, that what may come to pass will involve only not those attending, but all of Lucis.”

“Think I don’t know that?” It was only a mild quip, but unveiled a hint of annoyance in his tone. He didn’t come all the way from his apartment for this, surely, however resisted the strong temptation to comment.

“Noctis,” his Father sternly responded.

The solemn echo resounding throughout emptiness willed him to listen, and remain attentive to Regis’ wishes. He knew what he would say, but still flicked his gaze away for a moment out of stubbornness and refusal. The whole situation was ridiculous from the start, yet his Father begrudgingly went through with it.

Just like that.

“You may come to loath what I say, but…” Regis continued, “I will entrust the Niflheim Prince to you, alongside Ignis, and Gladiolus if you will.”

But oh, not only did he find unprecedented seethe in that request, but that he had to act appropriate and babysit the enemy’s son, one of whom he’d never become acquainted with beforehand. Yet, he bit his lip from making an involuntary remark toward the King and breathed out his disapproval in a sigh instead. A direct claim from Regis was absolute, regardless of sentiments from his own son. It was an order.

So he answered simply, “Yeah… of course.” 

What followed his acceptance was of little consequence to the Prince. Talk of manners towards their esteemed guests, responsibility for the Niflheim Prince, and many a topic he dismissed by seeking permission to retire for the day. A way to…properly wrap his head around everything, and confide in Ignis and Gladiolus of what's to come. 

They deserved to know of their future employment in babysitting some backwards Niff.


End file.
